


Let Me Make You feel Good

by Anonymous



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Castiel Has a Vagina (Supernatural), Castiel is not Dad here, Cunnilingus, Intersex Castiel (Supernatural), Mildly Dubious Consent, No Feminization, No Incest, Not specified - Freeform, Other, POV Jack Kline, Squirting, Trans Castiel (Supernatural), Vaginal Fingering, brief Vaginal Sex between Dean and Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:28:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22901716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Jack just wants to make Castiel feel good.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Castiel/Jack Kline
Comments: 7
Kudos: 87
Collections: Supernatural Anon Kink Meme





	Let Me Make You feel Good

**Author's Note:**

> https://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/157542.html?thread=47522662#t47522662
> 
> This came out way sweeter than expected!

It all started with a dream. 

_ Jack was on his bed with Castiel in his arms, rubbing on his body, while his Guardian, his Protector, cradled Jack's head in his strong hands.  _

_ Jack's hands were moving, but he didn't know what he was doing.  _

_ He heard that beloved, gravelly voice whisper in his ear, "You make me feel so good, Jack, so good."  _

_ Jack wanted that. He wanted to give everything to Castiel, make him feel the best he ever felt. _

He woke up panting, his dick tenting the sheets. Tentatively, he rubbed at the tip. 

It felt very good, but Jack was unsure on how to proceed. He wanted to touch himself, but more than that, he wanted to do so while Castiel looked at him like he had in the dream. Even better, he wanted to touch Cas like that.

Dean had told him once, looking extremely uncomfortable, that he should ask Castiel for everything involving sex, but how far could he ask?  
Jack thought about it. He never heard his guardian talk about sex, unlike Dean and, to a lesser degree, Sam.   
He should open up with him. Even if his dream could only stay a dream, Cas would know what he could do when he got an erection. That would be close enough to his dream.  
Jack flushed at the idea. 

He got out of bed, mind set on finding Castiel immediately.

He wasn't in his room, and he wasn't in the Bunker's communal spaces.

Jack walked by the bathroom door; he heard the shower working and he entered silently, because he knew from experience that if it was Dean who was showering, he would risk having the shampoo bottle thrown at him (this had happened before).

The bathroom was dark, only a couple of lanterns as a light source, as if someone had tried to make the communal showers of the Bunker look a little romantic.  Weird, Jack thought.   
He hid behind one of the shower partitions, trying to identify who was in there. 

He had found Castiel, but he wasn't alone.   
He was with Dean, who was pressing him up the shower wall, his hips moving back and forth, one of Castiel's legs hooked on his elbow.  
Jack heard them moan, and kiss, until Castiel let out a muffled scream.   
He saw Dean pull his hips back and move his hand between his legs, grunting, and, after a full body jerk, relax against Castiel.  They kissed again, lazily, and then moved under the spray to wash themselves.

Something caught Jack's attention. He knew Castiel usually referred to himself as male, but... there was no penis. Jack could see very clearly between his legs, and Castiel just had a bush of short, curly, dark brown hair, that he was now washing thoroughly.

That's unexpected, he thought, but his mind soon focused on what he had just seen.  
He realized that when he was having sex with Dean, Castiel's face had looked exactly as it had in his dream.   
jack imagined himself kneeling in front of Castiel, burying his nose in those soft curls, Castiel looking at him just like that. He wondered what he would do in that situation.  He had a couple of notions about how it worked with a penis, as he had one himself, but he never interacted with that, before. 

"See you in the morning, Cas." Dean gave Castiel a soft parting kiss and got out of the shower. 

Jack hid lower, in the dark.   
He had suspected that Dean and Cas’s relationship was not entirely platonic, but he never saw them even share a kiss, let alone everything else.   
He wasn't feeling jealous exactly, but he knew that he wanted to be someone that made Castiel unravel like that too.  He owed him his life, he was the badass guardian Angel that had protected his mother and kept protecting him. Dean should not be the only one to make him feel good.

Jack went back to his room and sat on the bed, his dick still hard in his pants but forgotten, for now.   
Now all he could think about was how Castiel worked down there, and how he could get Cas to accept what he wanted to give him.

He was also having doubts.  He should not be direct. Sam had told him once his questions needed "more nuance" because "he made people a bit uncomfortable", and he absolutely didn't want Castiel to feel uncomfortable. 

Maybe he should tell a small lie, he reflected. If he thought he was helping Jack - and he would have been, it wasn’t all a lie! - Cas would for sure be more open to Jack’s questions.

He heard Castiel's bedroom door open and close, and stood up.

°°°°

"What's the matter, Jack?" asked Castiel, opening the door with only a towel wrapped around his waist.  
His eyes were soft and kind, and Jack flustered while he tried to conceal his erection with his hands.  "Hello, Castiel. I… I need to talk with you."

They sat together on the bed, and Castiel put a reassuring arm against his younger protégé. "Tell me everything."

"Well, I had a dream about… a person I know.” Jack started. “In my dream I was making… them… feel very good. I want to know how to do that, but I've never done it before."

"Is this about one of the young ladies you've become friends with, from Lebanon?"

"Y-yes?" Jack hoped Castiel would buy it. "They are different from me between their legs, I know that."

"It's true, it's possible they are different from you. What is important is that you listen to what she tells you to do and be kind to her, no matter the genitals. Kindness and listening are always crucial." Castiel said with a smile.

Jack's heart was warmed by Castiel's wise words, but the desire to explore his body was still there, burning hot. "I just don't want to make a fool of myself. I don't know what she likes! What do you think she would like, Cas?"

"I'm not sure what is appropriate to tell you, Jack." Cas seemed uncomfortable, and Jack did not want that at all. "Dean told me to ask you!" He blurted out.

"Oh." said Cas, and Jack knew he had him. Castiel always referred to Dean when he was unsure on what was the best thing to do on human matters. "In that case… she will probably like to be touched lightly, then more firmly. It's important you look at her reactions, Jack."

"Tell me more!" Jack was starting to feel warm.

"You can touch her clitoris, but be gentle, see how she reacts. You can use your fingers, slip them inside her, press them against her walls. If you push a bit towards the front she… would probably… like that a lot" finished Castiel, cheeks red, squirming where he was sitting.

"What's a clitoris? What walls? And what if I want to put my face there?"

"Jack." The tone was flat, but Castiel was now looking at him with dark eyes.

"Dean said it was ok." It wasn't the truth, but it was not a lie either. Dean had said that. "He said you would show me." Now that was a lie.

Castiel seemed ressured, which made Jack feel a small pang of guilt. 

"In that case…" He stood and let his towel fall. "This is what it looks like," said Castiel gently.

Without a word, Jack took his hand and got him to lay on the bed, settling between his legs. 

Finally, he thought, admiring his Guardian's body.

"Can I touch you?" Jack asked. "Teach me, Castiel, please."

Castiel looked at Jack for a long moment, then he opened his legs a bit wider. 

"Everybody's different, but you could start from the inner thighs, Jack" he instructed, calmly. "And move towards here." Castiel pressed slightly just above his bush. His slit opened, delicious dark pink peeking through the short hair.

Jack's mouth watered, and he started planting light kisses on one thigh, then the other, moving up and up until his face was between Castiel's legs.

"What now," he whispered, looking up. What he saw make his breath catch and his hips grind against the bed.

Castiel had his full lips parted, eyes boring into his, and he was lightly brushing his fingertips on his nipples.

He looked so hot, Jack thought, his body was so muscular. With his strong shoulders and the spattering of hair on his chest, his guardian looked cuddly and so, so sexy.  He slipped his arms under Castiel's thighs to rest his hands on his belly.

Castiel took in a breath, and parted his strong thighs a bit more. "Now start licking, slowly, around the clitoris - it's that little...- yes, Jack, good, like that" he exhaled.

"Keep teaching me, please" said Jack, before going back to circling and circling around Castiel's clit. He felt it get bigger and twitch against his tongue. 

With Castiel's raspy voice guiding him, Jack licked, and sucked, slipping his tongue everywhere between the folds. Flat long licks, tiny presses of the tip just on the clit, circling and sucking, his face getting wet, nostrils full of the sweetest scent he ever smelled. His dick was so hard, but he was happy just humping down on the bed to focus all of himself on Castiel.

He was now pulsing his tongue right where Cas told him to, and his clit was twitching after every press, and Castiel's soft moans were filling his mind, when he felt a hand on his head, just keeping him there.

"I am going to come now, Jack." Castiel's voice was low and urgent, and it sent a shiver down Jack's spine.

"Yeah" he answered, muffled, and then Cas groaned, pressing himself on Jack's face, everything clenching and releasing, clenching and releasing, while Jack sucked his clit, moaning of happiness.  
He made Castiel come! He made it!

When it got too much, Castiel gently moved his head away, his hand cupping Jack's cheek. "What do you think?" said Cas, breathless and relaxed. "You were very good."

"I loved it. Can you come again?" asked Jack eagerly.

Castiel snorted. "Well, sometimes it does happen."

"Really? How many times? I would like to see it!" 

"Well, as long as you stimulate me, it will probably happen." 

Cas was looking at him so fondly. Jack wanted to give it to him, he wanted to give him everything.

He went back to licking, long wide brushes of the tongue to get Castiel going again. He moved one of his hands to explore Castiel's entrance with his fingers.

"You can use your fingers to penetrate me, Jack." invited him Castiel. 

Jack slipped two fingers in, enjoying the wet grip around them. "How do I move them to make you come again?"

Castiel chuckled. "You're so eager. That friend of yours will be very lucky." His hand was still on his head, brushing his hair.

Jack blushed under Castiel's piercing gaze. 

Castiel opened his legs wider, exposing himself completely.

"You should press up, towards the clitoris, and stroke against me with your fingertips. Sometimes…"

"Sometimes what?" 

Castiel smirked, a playful light in his eyes. "You'll see it when it happens."

Curious, Jack started following Castiel's instructions, stroking and pressing. He thought he was doing it correctly, because Castiel was losing his ability to speak, moaning loudly, his abs contracting.

Jack thought it was a good moment to flick at Castiel's clit with his tongue, his guardian's deep groans lighting him on fire.  Flicking and pressing, the clit getting even harder than before, he felt his fingers being pushed out and a squirt of warm liquid hit his hand.

Castiel's hips were bucking wildly to get Jack's fingers back inside and Jack pushed in again, delighted by this new reaction, and he repeated all the movements, pressing, brushing, flicking over and over, getting Castiel, himself and the sheets all wet. He even added a finger in his ass, following Castiel's moaned instructions, which rewarded him with the biggest squirt of them all. 

Jack was so proud of himself.

He kept going, sucking lightly on Castiel's clit, its little hood barely containing it, while Castiel trashed around, completely overcome with pleasure.

Everything felt so wet, warm and delicious. This was so much better than his dream.

He felt the need to take a better look at Castiel.

Jack stood on his knees, his fingers still inside Cas, who was panting and clenching around him. 

Jack stared as if in a trance while Castiel pushed himself down on his hand to get the last orgasm out of him. Jack saw his clit jump weakly now, and he took the time to memorize how Castiel looked like, so he could always have that memory no matter what happened in the future.

The sheets were drenched, as was Jack's pijama which - he realized just then - he was still wearing.  His dick twithced against the wet fabric and he it hit him all of a sudden how hard he was. He was aching, and he felt his balls heavy and pulsing in his boxers.

"Mmmh" he whined, slipping his fingers out to grab himself.

Castiel immediately focused on him.  "Oh, Jack, look at how hard you are." He reached up to gather him in his arms. "Do you want me to touch you?"

"I want you to hug me, I think" said Jack, trembling and closing his eyes. He had never felt like that before. It was so intense. He kept seeing Castiel coming behind his eyelids.

Castiel let him lay down over his own body, Jack's head tucked under his chin. He moved his hands soothingly on his back, reaching down to ease Jack out of his bottoms.  "Rub yourself on me, Jack, you need it. You were so good, my sweet boy."

Jack let out a sob and started moving, sliding against soft skin. He felt too wired, but Castiel's loving touches were reaching deep inside him, relaxing his muscles. His hips started rocking in long, slow movements, helped by Castiel's firm, warm hands.

He slowly felt a wave of almost unbearable warmth pervade him, his vision whitened and then he was coming on Castiel's stomach, gulping air and shaking in his arms, feeling protected by all evil in the world.

°°°°

Afterwards they cuddled, enveloped in each other.

"Castiel." Jack hid his face. He could not lie anymore. "There is no girl. And Dean never told me you would show me."

"I know, Jack." Cas smiled softly. "Don't worry. He won't mind, and I don't mind either." 

He tucked Jack closer, and they rested.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe there are so few Cas/Jack fics!


End file.
